1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys, and more specifically to a toy frying pan for simulating a real frying pan in the process of frying bacon or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy frying pans comprising unitary members that look like real frying pans but are considerably smaller, are well known in the art. Although such toy frying pans look like real frying pans, none are known to produce a noise that sounds like a real frying pan in the process of frying bacon or other foods. This problem has been solved by the frying pan of this invention which is provided with a noise maker comprising a roughened surface on a movable member for rubbing against free ends of a plurality of flexible filaments on a fixed member.